


The Flame Within The Wolf

by WyrmPup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please get these kids therapy, Slow Burn, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmPup/pseuds/WyrmPup
Summary: Sokka turns to speak to katara but, she's already gone, he sighs. It wasn't the first time she disappeared while upset, she did it all the time when they were kids, he remembers the one time when a polar bear-dog cub had gotten into one of the tents and she had begged and begged to keep it but their mom had held the both of them close while their dad shoed it off. He knows she won't give up this easily, to be honest, he thinks as soon as he finds her the first thing she is going to suggest is going after Aang, Sokka thinks its a bit dumb to storm right onto a fire nation ship, what are they going to do? Beg them to give Aang back? he remembers how his fight with only one of those jerks ended up, his face. right. into. the. snow.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)





	The Flame Within The Wolf

Rubbing his head from the former smack that had only been delivered to him seconds ago, by nonother than the fire lord's son, Prince Zuko _himself,_ with Sokka's own club might he add. Sokka has no time to think about the pain as he snaps his attention to the boomerang that he threw at his attacker only minutes before as it smacks the boy harshly in the back of the head knocking his helmet slightly ajar.

Sokka sees the boy Growling as his brow furrows in anger his hands tightly clutched in fists as his palms spark lighting aflame, stepping only one foot closer to Sokka before he's knocked off his feet. Sokka makes a face as the thing that knocked the prince off his feet slides closer to him and his sister, the boy in orange slides off the penguin and turns to look at them cheerfully."Hey katara, Hey Sokka!" The boy he had supposedly 'banished' from the south pole had come back, and not only that, but he managed to do what Sokka had not, knock the jerk over. "...Hi, Aang," Sokka said haphazardly waving to the boy "Thanks for coming.." Sokka turns his attention to the fire nation jerk-prince getting up from the former knockdown, he watches as the soldiers surround Aang only before the Airbender blows them away with the snow. "Looking for me?" he hears Aang say before the ponytailed-jerk-face goes on "You're the Airbender?...... You're the avatar?" Sokka's eyes widen as his sister behind him whispers to mostly herself "Aang..?" before Sokka himself says "No way..." He watches as Aang continues to dodge the firebenders attacks until one is more fierce, he hears children start to scream from the heat as Aang blows it back, he stops. "If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?" There is a moment of silence before Zuko lowers his stance and slowly nods. Katara steps forward trying to talk Aang out of going while he gets pulled onto the ship by the soldiers. "Take care of Appa for me till I get back!" he shouts while Zuko angrily tells the people on the ship to set a course for the fire nation...The door to the ship closes. Now it was Sokka's turn to clutch his fists in anger as he throws his hands up and spins on his heels turning to face his sister, The anger is quickly replaced by horror as his eyes widen, seeing his home the place he's spent his entire life trying to protect, the only place he's ever known, his tower? melted. half the tents were crushed or fallen over, everyone was scared and angry, mothers holding their children as if they could be ripped from them at any moment at any time.

Sokka turns to speak to katara but, she's already gone, he sighs. It wasn't the first time she disappeared while upset, she did it all the time when they were kids, he remembers the one time when a polar bear-dog cub had gotten into one of the tents and she had begged and begged to keep it but their mom had held the both of them close while their dad shoed it off. He knows she won't give up this easily, to be honest, he thinks as soon as he finds her the first thing she is going to suggest is going after Aang, Sokka thinks its a bit dumb to storm right onto a fire nation ship, what are they going to do? _Beg_ them to give Aang back? he remembers how his fight with only one of those jerks ended up, his face. right. into. the. snow.

He drags his hand up to his face and over his hair wiping the rest of his warrior paint away that had already mostly been wiped clean by the snow below his feet and pulls his hands up and fixes any stray strands that managed to escape his signature wolf tail. Sokka then moves on to find his sister knowing well enough he's probably about to go find The Avatar. 

* * *

"Get in, we're going to save your boyfriend." Sokka points to a small boat in the water as he's met with an annoyed look "He's not my-" He cuts her off "whatever" he shrugged before footsteps were heard in the snow behind them followed by a familiar voice, gran-gran.

* * *

Sokka could barely process the conversation that his sister and their newfound friend were having due to being half asleep still, something about...hair?..deers?..Time?.. probably. What he did know is that he was tired, I mean after meeting the avatar, getting his home attacked, then having to go _save_ the avatar all in one day was pretty eventful. He deserved some rest right? of course he did, he was a warrior, after all, warriors deserved breaks, that's what he thought before he felt a slinking under the furs he just happened to be tucked into "Sokka, wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!!" That sure woke him up, Jumping up as quick as he could before tripping and falling back over onto his face, Aangs laughter erupts from behind him as he realizes there was no snake...He makes a disapproving face before he himself slinks out of the bag.

"Funny guy." He mumbles out flatly as he glances over towards katara's place on Appa. Soon enough he rolls up the furs and places them back onto Appa, just as he'd done before leaving the south, and climbs his way up to the saddle on Appa's back as he turns to katara sluggishly as Appa takes off once again, ugh, he hates flying on this thing, but he's used to doing things he'd rather not, Katara seemed pretty fond of pulling him out of his comfort zone much to his discomfort, but he couldn't let her come alone, he made a promise, a promise to their dad actually, and he's not one to break promises, well, he tries to be. But he promised he'd take care of her, it's his duty as an elder brother, he has to make sure she stays safe, for the fact she is his sister, and that she's just a little girl, she barely even knows how to water bend yet, he can't just let her go off across the world with some boy they just met that happened to just pop out of an iceberg and also somehow be the avatar. She would've gotten herself killed. Sokka let his thoughts wander as he propped his hand on his cheek and leaned into the side of the leather saddle under him, eyes slowly weighing themselves down before he gives in and allows himself to take a quick nap before they have to face a truth Sokka doesn't want to think about quite yet. 

He awakes by the sound of Appa yawning loudly, Inhaling himself as he sits up to stretch his limbs earning a few satisfactory pops in the process. As he and the others are climbing down off of the beast it is then when his stomach growls, He then groans knowing one, Aang used the last of his seal jerky to make a fire, and two, Aang used the last of his seal jerky to light the fire. He sighs and looks over towards the two of them, deep in conversation he could care less about. He might be able to care more if he weren't so hungry but that's a low chance considering there's no food in his reach. His stomach growls once again collecting the attention of his sister, Katara, She stops a moment allowing herself to stray behind a second to be beside Sokka before she nudged his shoulder with hers "Plenty of rocks out here if you're that hungry." He didn't need to look at her to see the smirk on her face. "Let's just get this over with." He says as he walks ahead. When they had gotten there it looked and felt empty this air nomad temple, it was honestly sad, he saw a look take over Aangs face but just as fast as it was there it was gone as he held his smile, it felt and _looked_ forced, but neither Sokka nor katara pressed him further as they glanced towards each other before the three continue on.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3 whoa :0


End file.
